


校園青春戀愛物語

by Tigertooth



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigertooth/pseuds/Tigertooth
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. 滿天星

陳韋丞看著楊博堯胸前醒目鮮豔的胸花，他才真的發現，楊博堯畢業了。

楊博堯被推擠著，在漂亮捧花和好多人的合照之間，陳韋丞就在他面前，但他突然覺得他們的距離真的好遠好遠。

楊博堯手上抱滿捧花還有學弟妹送的好多禮物卡片，制服被打理得整整齊齊，甚至罕見的繫上學校那個幾乎可以勒死人的領帶。他一直都很優秀，畢業典禮還上台領了獎，學測就考上理想的大學，這種人理應受到大家的喜愛。在喧鬧的笑聲中為他光明的前途給予祝福。

煩死了，是因為天氣太熱了嗎？他甚至不知道刺眼的是陽光，還是楊博堯過分耀眼的笑容。

「欸——陳韋丞！過來跟我拍照！」

什麼啊，為什麼楊博堯這麼受歡迎？

陳韋丞在炙熱的陽光下等完他身後那一整串學妹拍完照之後，懨懨的走了過去。他攥緊手中的乾燥花，看見楊博堯手中鮮豔又散發著香氣的漂亮花束，突然就不敢把乾燥花送出去了。

他買的是滿天星，乾淨的白色的花，小小一束，紮在單調的牛皮紙裡，花語是青春、夢境和我喜歡你，這是店員和他說的。陳韋丞對花語不置可否，他只是覺得楊博堯就像滿天星，很乾淨很漂亮。

「你居然還送花喔？太有心了吧。」  
「沒有啦，我買很簡單的，沒有你那些學妹送的漂亮。」  
「那些學妹送的花我也不知道怎麼養，拿回家就要枯掉了，倒是你的乾燥花，回家還可以放很久。」

楊博堯艱難的騰出一隻手，把陳韋丞的乾燥花緊緊握在手中。

「你看鏡頭喔——」

兩個人拍了好多照片，陳韋丞跟傻子一樣在連拍的鏡頭前動來動去，楊博堯看他這樣笑的好開心。

「接下來就換你考學測了喔，我會回來看你，你還有成發對不對？是什麼時——欸！陳韋丞、幹嘛啊！你白癡喔，幹嘛哭！」

起初還以為是汗水跑進眼睛，直到喉嚨湧出不捨的嗚咽，陳韋丞才發現自己在掉眼淚。

「我是畢業，又不是死掉，幹嘛哭啦！」

楊博堯把滿手的禮物全部放在地上——除了那束乾燥花——過去抱住哭的可憐的學弟。

「沒有、嗚......」  
「那你學測就好好考，考上跟我一樣的大學，繼續當我學弟啊，你好好笑，幹嘛哭成這樣。」  
「你那麼優秀，要是我考不上怎麼辦。」

「你又不會考不上。」  
「你那麼喜歡我，你一定會拼了命的努力跟我考上同一間大學。」

陳韋丞的耳朵已經紅透了，真不錯，現在全高三都知道他們最優秀的楊博堯同學有個超愛哭的學弟，此刻正在跟小孩子一樣哭泣。楊博堯好笑的幫他擦去眼淚，認真的看著他。

「好了啦，我要走了，我們還是可以約出來吃飯，雖然你要暑輔，哈哈，可憐蟲。」  
「但你要努力喔。」  
「我等你來當我學弟。」

陳韋丞看著楊博堯踩著滿地花瓣走出校門，他突然覺得那挺直的背影再也不是可望而不可及。


	2. 藍花楹

聽起來跟喪鐘一樣的考試鈴又響起，陳韋丞只好認命翻開模擬考題本。

為了複習這兩天的考試，他幾乎沒怎麼睡，把珍貴的睡眠時間通通拿去對付討人厭的數學公式，還有長得奇形怪狀的字音字型。

雖然昨天晚上楊博堯傳訊息跟他說，等他考完就請他吃麥當勞，這讓陳韋丞輕鬆不少，也更有力氣面對令人崩潰的考試，但嚴重缺乏睡眠的腦袋讓他精神渙散。

考完就能跟學長吃麥當勞了！雖然他不太知道讓他打起精神的到底是麥當勞還是楊博堯。

陳韋丞甩甩頭，試著集中精神開始閱讀題幹。

『請選取一種動物，根據你的見聞，描述這種動物的習性，與從中體悟出的人生哲理。』

什麼動物，什麼哲理，除了看課本以外他哪有時間看Discovery？讀完題幹，陳韋丞就知道，他大概是完了。

他最討厭寫作文，尤其是感性的題目。他平時雖然喜歡聽音樂，抽屜裡塞滿散文跟詩集，甚至大家私底下也愛調侃他是個浪漫男。殊不知他卻是扎扎實實的理性腦，知性的辯論作文可以寫的洋洋灑灑，但只要一遇到感性的題目，明明內心滿是澎湃情緒，卻總是沒辦法化成文字寫在作文紙上。

反倒是楊博堯，看起來跟動漫裡最聰明的男主角沒什麼兩樣，一副冷靜精明的樣子，寫起感性作文卻比誰都還厲害，各種修辭運用都恰到好處，每次都被老師拿去影印作為範本，連陳韋丞手上都有好幾份。

近水樓台先得月，楊博堯畢業之後閒的很，陳韋丞仗著跟學長的好關係，享有上作文大師課的最佳機會，常常他會拿著自己練習的作文給楊博堯批改，看看有沒有可以改進的地方。因為這樣，陳韋丞的作文成績確實有提升一些，但還是在B跟B+之間徘徊，始終拿不到A以上的好成績。

「你祈禱考作文的時候我附身你好了。」  
「你看，像這樣......哇叮——」

在多次指導還是沒有太大進展之後，楊博堯終於崩潰了，在耳朵旁邊做出奇妙的手勢，好像這種荒謬的行徑可以提升陳韋丞的成績一樣。

「幹你超白癡......」

陳韋丞的意思是幹你超可愛。

在模擬考的時候，有人突然耳朵紅起來，還不斷用手扇風讓自己降溫這件事是非常不對勁的，但好在所有人都在奮筆疾書，不會有人看見陳韋丞的怪異行徑。

他回過神，看了一眼手錶，才發現剩下的時間不到四十分鐘，只好絞盡腦汁，硬是試著擠出一篇像樣的作文出來。

直到模擬考終於結束，陳韋丞才鬆了一口氣，他很快收拾好書包，快步往校外走去。

「蛤———？你考試的時候居然給我分心？」

楊博堯誇張的表情和語調彷彿陳韋丞是大逆不道的罪人一樣。的確，他不辭辛勞的幫陳韋丞免費補習，但在考場居然因為走神而無法正常發揮，真感謝這還只是模擬考而已。楊博堯看著眼前逐漸萎靡下去的人，憤恨的咬了一口漢堡。

「不是啊！這個作文題目超難發揮的好不好！動物欸，不然如果是你，你會寫什麼？」

而且他為了複習考試，根本沒有好好睡覺，要集中精神思考真的很難好嗎！陳韋丞自動把這段抱怨埋進心裡，因為要是說出來，楊博堯又要對他語重心長的一通說教，說著什麼睡眠比讀書重要的勸戒，這些他早就聽他說了無數遍了。

「反正再怎麼樣我都不會選蟑螂好不好，拜託，我是老師我一定只給你B。」  
「啊就剩40分鐘，我能怎麼辦！」  
「好啦！嗯......我可能會寫老鷹？展翅高飛勇於追求夢想之類的。你看，我隨便想都能想出一個，哪裡難發揮。」  
「你是楊博堯欸，拜託，你那麼會寫作文。」

陳韋丞把軟掉的薯條塞進嘴裡，毫無靈魂的咀嚼著，楊博堯看他這個樣子忍不住笑了出來。

「幹嘛啊，模擬考而已，又不是學測，不要這麼沮喪好不好。」  
「好啦，那你現在再重新認真想一次，一樣的題目，你要寫什麼動物？」

嚴重缺乏睡眠的狀態讓他的視線有點恍惚，陳韋丞假藉認真思考的名義，其實只是盯著楊博堯看。他微微下垂的眼角突然讓他想起某種無害的動物，只是他一時之間想不起來到底是什麼。於是他更肆無忌憚的觀察起楊博堯，但是不知道為什麼，楊博堯頭頂上居然冒出一對灰色的、毛茸茸的耳朵，手中拿著的漢堡變成樹葉，而他還美味的張口吃了下去！

「欸幹，學長，無尾熊欸......」

「咳...、咳！幹陳韋丞你模擬考考到中邪喔？」

楊博堯差點被漢堡嗆死，趕緊伸手在陳韋丞眼前揮了揮，但在陳韋丞的視線裡，楊博堯只是伸出灰灰胖胖的毛茸茸爪子不斷揮舞，他想伸手看看無尾熊摸起來到底是什麼樣子的，他還想......

砰———陳韋丞終於敵不過睡意倒在桌上，楊博堯愣了一下才艱難的把那口漢堡吞了下去。陳韋丞剛剛是把他當成無尾熊了嗎？到底有多睏才會出現這種荒謬的幻覺啊！這個白癡學弟一定又熬夜唸書了，明明他就跟他說過很多很多遍要好好睡覺了！

楊博堯本來想叫醒他，順便告訴他無尾熊是個很爛的答案，但陳韋丞一定是拼了命的想跟自己考上同一所大學才這麼辛苦的吧，他這麼想著，忍不住揉了學弟亂七八糟的頭髮。

好吧，讓他補眠一下吧，但等他醒來之後，他還是會再對他好好說教一次的。


End file.
